


Happy Birthday, Will

by purplebass



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Birthday Party, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: Short and fluffy one shot about Will's 30th birthday.
Relationships: Tessa Gray & James Herondale & Lucie Herondale & Will Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Kudos: 14
Collections: Wessa





	Happy Birthday, Will

_**December 30, 1890** _

It was late afternoon, the sun had already vanished behind the horizon, and Will’s work for the day was almost done. He couldn’t wait for the clock to chime six, the moment he could spend the remaining hours of his birthday with his family.

Someone knocked on his office door. Will’s eyes looked up from the paper he was reading at the intruder, and smiled. He wished it was Tessa with the kids or Jem, so he would have the perfect excuse to postpone the remainder of his duties to the following day. It was his birthday, after all.

His grin faded when he saw it wasn’t either of the people he wanted.

“Mr. Herondale, there is a message for you.”

“Thanks, Bridget,” he said, taking the parchment colored envelope from her hands. “Aren’t you leaving, Bridget?” he asked questioningly, seeing that she didn’t leave the room.

“You may need my help after you read the letter,” she retorted annoyingly, “I’m staying.”

Will frowned, and shook his head. “As if you knew what’s written inside,” he snorted, and started reading the message he had just received. “Oh, that’s too bad,” he commented soon. “Bridget, can you prepare the carriage for me?”

Bridget, who knew what she was doing, sped out of Will’s study without sparing him a glance. _Typical._ She was good at what she did, even though she lacked in the interaction department.

Will grabbed his coat and hat and walked out, meeting Tessa on his way to the stables.

“Are you going somewhere, _cariad_?” she wondered. Neither of the kids were with her. He’d wanted to say goodbye, but then again, he had also met his wife by chance.

“The Enclave sent a missive. There is an emergency meeting today,” he explained. “At the end of the year, no less, and this late,” Will rolled his eyes. “But what can we do?”

“Should I come with you?”

“There’s no need. I believe it’s going to be quick,” he kissed her cheek and started walking away. “Don’t wait for me at dinner, I guess?”

He didn’t notice that Tessa chuckled when he exited the building. “Yes, Will. _We_ won’t wait.”

. . .

When Will got back, however, he did notice something. Most of the witchlight were off, and when he went upstairs, the usually noisy corridor was silent. He wondered if Tessa and Cecily had gone to Charlotte’s, or maybe… No, nothing happened. He should stop imagining things in his head.

He remembered that yesterday Tessa said she the kids loved to play in the ballroom lately. She was still in the process of decorating it, and she took Lucie and James with her so she could work and check on their children, since they were five and four respectively.

He went there, but nothing. The lights were off, until they almost blinded him, and he saw that the ballroom was filled with more people than he thought he would find down there. He smiled.

“Happy birthday, papa!” James and Lucie said, clutching on his leg.

He knelt down at their level. “What are you doing here, kids?”

“We were waiting,” Lucie said, grabbing his hand. “You _are_ late.”

There was accusation in her voice, which made him laugh. “Late? Papa went out to go to a meeting, which turned out to be a prank,” he explained. “It took me more to come back because someone thought it was a good time to make small talk.”

“What is a prank?” James asked, looking askew.

“Ask your mother about it,” Will said, rising and taking his children to his wife. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“It wasn’t my idea,” Tessa said, shrugging. “We needed to prepare and we needed you out.”

That was when he noticed that there were a few tables around the room with different trays of food. “That’s thoughtful,” he giggled, “thank you.”

“Are you happy, papa?” James asked.

“Yes, are you happy?” Lucie echoed.

“Of course, I’m happy you remembered, kids,” he told them, and lowered down to hug them both. “It’s an amazing gift to be hugged by two of the people I love the most.”

“Kids, don’t you think it’s time to give papa what you prepared?” Tessa said above them.

Will tilted his head to the side, and James and Lucie run to grab something. They came back later with a dish with two scones on it.

“For you, papa,” Lucie said, and offered him the food.

“These seem delicious. Thanks, Lu. And thanks Jamie.” He started biting on one. “This is tasty,” he commented. The scones disappeared in his mouth soon.

“Did you like them?”

“Papa loved them.”

“I hope you have space left for the cake,” Lucie said. “We helped mom baking it. I turned the pages of the recipe book,” she told him proudly.

“I passed them the ingredients,” James announced.

“And I’ll eat it,” Will said, as his children took him towards one of the tables.

“Leave some cake for us, brother,” said Cecily, appearing by his side. “Let’s light the candle first,” and produced one that was on a table nearby. It was tradition to blow candles on your birthday cake.

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

“You have to make a wish, papa!” Lucie exclaimed.

Will looked at the flame, and started thinking about something he’d want. He was surrounded by the people he loved. He was healthy, he was young. He blew on the candle, and the flame went out instantly. He wished that his life would stay like this until his last breath. He hoped that whoever was in charge of wishes would grant it to him.


End file.
